


The French-Gold Trap

by girldoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girldoctor/pseuds/girldoctor
Summary: I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head! Once Upon a Time with a Parent Trap twist. 12 year old Baelfire Gold is going to summer camp where he meets his twin brother Adam French.





	1. Chapter 1

A boy of 12 sat alone at a dining table. He had nice and tidy, dark, brown hair. His blue eyes shined with such intensity. He wore a nice and pricy suit. The dining table was set up in two places, in front of the boy and at the head of the table. The chair at the head of the table was empty the boy stared at it.

The maid of the house came in. She sighed heavily as she removed the half eaten soup from infront of the boy. She placed the bowl on a cart and took the untouched bowl of soup from the head spot and placed it on the cart as well, "the second course begins now sir." The maid gently spoke as explaining why she was removing the food from the table.

"I don't think anymore courses will be required Miss.Potts." the boy spoke with such anger. He had a slight Scottish accent , "it appears that my father forgot dinner...again."

"Now young Bae you know your father. He must have got caught up on business ." Miss. Potts spoke encouragingly as she placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder

"I know. Miss.Potts. Tonight was suppose to be a special occasion. I leave  tomorrow for camp. " The boy spoke teary eyed.

"Oh, dear boy." She bent and kissed his head, "I forgot myself and your father is such a busy man with his jobs." She offered up a sweet excuse.

"He isn't busy with his job and you know it! He is with her! That vile woman! It's her! She is the reason I got to go away to that stupid camp!" Bae shouted forgetting reason.

"Prehaps you will enjoy it dear you got to look at it in a different view." Miss. Potts gently answered ignoring the boy's outburst of anger.

The boy pulled out a brochure, "The Enchanted Forest.It's in America. I will be in another country tomorrow and my father can't even  make it to dinner the night before." Bae's finger caressed the brochure.

A door, from afar, open and closed rather loudly. A man and woman spoke loudly and laughed wildly together.

"Did you see her face when you evicted her Lyle?" The woman sounded utterly amused by something causing Bae to tighten his fist.

" That will show them. Hmm?" Bae could hear kissing sounds from the other side of the dining room's door.

Bae looked at Miss. Potts in disgust, "they are drunk listen to them!"

"That was wonderful lyle." A woman spoke, "take me too bed now." She whispered.

"Hmm." The man whispered back in agreement as they made more kissing sounds.

"Gross!" Bae looked at Miss. Potts in horror and she too cringed. Miss. Potts rolled her eyes and jerked the dining room door open causing the two adults to break apart from each other in sheer surprise.

"Ew! Not that awful maid of yours Lyle!" The woman shrieked. Bae rolled his eyes.

"Mr Gold. Miss. Mills." Miss. Potts greeted the two with such a friendly voice it was hard to tell that she was displeased. "Did you forget something Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold shook his head. Bae's heart felled he now felt even more disappointed. He moved around so his father could see him.

"Your son is sitting in the dinning room alone and on his last night here before he goes to that camp in America. Did you forget?" Miss. Potts and Bae watched as his father's face felled with shame. Good, Bae thought.

"I forgot. Is that tonight?"

"Oh right the Enchanted Forest." The horrible Cora Mills spoke as if she had no care in the world. Bae's fist tighten again.

Miss. Potts head turn towards the woman, "Yes. Sending him too camp was your idea. Was it your idea to make my employer  forget his son's last night as well?"

"Hold your tongue!" The woman hissed.

Mr. Gold stared at his son. Bae stared back. His father moved towards him, "Son I..."

Bae interrupted his father. His anger was overwhelming and he couldn't hold it in anymore, "you don't care about me! You only care about her!" Bae hissed causing his father to flinch in pain. "I hate you!" Bae yelled as he ran from the dining room. His eyes stung with tears.

#####

A woman with auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes walked with her son towards a diner.  The boy had long, untidy brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. He looked about 12 years old. He had a big smile on his face as his mother spoke, " I have a big surprise for you!"

As they walked into the diner a group of people inside shouted, "Surprise!" Causing Adam to stare in shock. He looked at his mother and then he studied the diner closer. Banners hung on the ceiling that read 'Going Away Party For Adam And Emma.'

Adam and his mother stepped in as a older woman greeted them. "Granny!" Adam spoke happily.

"Boy your going to be missed!" Granny spoke leading Adam and his mother to a decorated table with a big cake siting for display. "Emma got in about 10 minutes before y'all showed up. We surprised her as well."

Adam laughed at Grannies comment. The cake read in icing Adam's and Emma's name. Adam looked up to find the girl standing with her parents she walked over. "Should have seen your face!" She punch him in the arm. Emma had long blond hair and blue eyes. Her family walked over to greet them.

Emma's mother Mary Margaret Nolan smiled at Adam's mother, "how are you doing Belle?"

"I am a mess." Belle spoke truthfully, "I am going to miss him so much!"

" We know how you feel Belle." David Nolan, Emma's dad,  put his arm around his wife.

Red , a watriess at the diner, cut the cake. She rubbed her eyes and hugged Emma and she pulled Adam towards her and hugged him just as tight. She let him go and wiped another tear, "I am sure going to miss you kid." She spoke before moving out of the way allowing everyone to walk up for cake.

Belle and Adam got a piece of cake and ordered a couple of drinks before siting down at there usually spot. Emma,David and Mary Margaret sat at a booth not far from them.

"Don't cry mom." Adam spoke to his mother after taking a bite of cake. Yum, chocolate.

"I just feel so horrible!" Belle spoke as the tears felled.

Adam sighed loudly. He knew his mother was going to freak out on him at some point before he left. He had been waiting for this moment months ago since Emma approached him with the idea of going to camp. Adam had knew his mother would miss him but he also saw this as a good opportunity for her. He mentioned to his mother , as part of his "Adam Gets To Go To Camp" plan, that if he was to go away for a summer camp then she would finally have that free time to go back to school and earn her English degree. She had been talking about it for as long as he could remember.

"Momma, I want to go. It was my idea remember!" Adam spoke to his mother while stuffing his face full of chocolate cake.

"I know. I know you say that but it doesn't hide the fact that I am sending my son away to camp just so I can go to school!" She wiped her red face.

" Mom, I promise, it is okay. I can't wait to go to The Enchanted Forest Camp with Emma. It's going to be so much fun! When I get back you might have finished school and you have always said our life would be so much better if you had your college degree!"

"I will miss you so much." More tears felled from her face. Adam stood and gave his mom a big hug. Adam and his mother broke apart as the town drunk, Leroy joined his 6 brothers in serenading them with the song For He's a Jolly Good Fellow.

#####

Bae sat in his father's limo as Dove, his father's right hand man, drove to the airport. Bae wasn't sure what to call the man known as Dove. He seemed to have a lot of duties around the Gold Manor.

Bae was lost in his own thoughts. He heard his father sigh from beside him. He glanced at his father. He looked older than he normally did. His long brown hair ,with a touch of grey here and there, hid his face from Bae's eyes.

Bae rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Last night after he had stormed off towards his bedroom. His father had been right behind him. Bae had slammed his bedroom door into his father's face and locked it before shoving his ear phones in his ear and drowning his father's stupid, meaningless apologies out with the sound of loud music.

"Son, " His father began, "I apologize." He whispered in the limo, "last night was thoughtless of me."

Bae continued to stare out the window. He was going to miss Scotland. "Yes it was." Bae simply said to his father.

His father sighed hopelessly, "did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes. Miss. Potts helped."

"I think that you will enjoy this experience." His father didn't sound like he believed that. Bae rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right and you and Cora will finally be able to finish up all those wedding plans with me out of the way." Bae spoke roughly.

"Son, Cora thought that camp would be a good way for you to get out of the house and make friends. Now that she has moved in she has got to learn what her place will be in our house hold. Cora has her hands full right now with..."

" I know! She can't entertain me and throw the party of the century! " Bae interrupted his father. He knew that was the real reason Cora had brought up sending him to summer camp to his father. He had over heard her talking about him on the phone. He hated the way she talked about him like he was always in her way, like the only thing she did was sit and watch him. That was a lie. He was old enough to take care of himself and if anyone should get the credit of being and actual parent to him then the award should go to Miss. Potts herself.

"Son! Cora just doesn't know how to be a mother yet!" His father hissed at him.

"She has other children father!" Bae raised his voice to his father. Bae didn't know how many other children Cora had but he had thought she had said two when she first started dating his father. He had never met them and from his understandings they were both older and lived away. Bae imagine that she had probably shipped them off to boarding school which was probably in his future as well.

Bae's father sighed heavily, "look son I am not spending our last minutes together arguing!"

Bae looked at him and then away.

"Son, you are going away to a whole other country. I am going to miss you." His father spoke sincerely.

Bae ignored him and pulled out a old picture from his jacket's pocket. The picture was wrinkled and cut in half with water stains on it but it still was his most cherished possession. The picture was of a young girl, maybe 16 years old, with auburn hair and blue eyes. Bae had always thought she was beautiful. Beside him his father let out another sigh. His father always got very uncomfortable when Bae brought his mother up. Bae traced the image of the girl in the picture, " Mom is from America."

"Yes." Bae's father said in a curt fashion.

"You think that I might see her over there in America?"

"You won't." Bae's father hissed.

" I might. " Bae hissed back.

"Is that the reason you chose a American camp?" His father sounded angry. True that Scotland had it's fair share of summer camps but Bae had decided on America in the hopes that he would find his mother and they would run away together. Then he would never have to live with his father again.

"Yes. " Bae spoke the truth.

His father swore loudly, "Bae you need to let those foolish notions die. Cora will be your mother now and she will be a good mother to you I promise."

Bae ignored his father and rolled his eyes, "I already have a mother." He whispered as the car stopped in front of the airport.

Bae could tell his father was visibly angry, "your mother abandon you!" Bae flinched.

From the moment Bae was old enough to ask questions he would asked of his mother and his father would say that she had abandon him. When he got older he was brave enough to ask his father for a picture of her. Bae had known from just looking into his mother's blue eyes, in that torn up picture,  that she hadn't abandon him.

######

"Mom! " Adam pulled his mother's bedroom door open and ran into his mom's room. He almost broke his neck tripping over a  pile of clothes on her floor.

" Mom!" He rushed to her side and shook her! "Mom we over slept! I am going to be late!"

"Bae..." She had whispered so lightly.

Adam ran into her bathroom and came back with a cup of water, "forgive me." He threw it at her and she stood right up! "ADAM CARLYLE FRENCH I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T!"

"Mom we over slept! I am going to be late for camp!" Adam stressed.

Belle jumped out of bed and picked up a outfit from the floor. She grabbed her cell phone and began dialing a number while Adam brushed his teeth. He could hear her on the phone.

"You sure? You would do that? Oh Mary Margaret you are the best friend a girl could have!" Belle shoved her leg into a pair of pants. She had her phone in one hand and her toothbrush in another.

Adam was busy  doing his own 'getting in clothes dance' as he hobbled down the hall.

Belle shouted out towards him, "Mary Margaret should be pulling up any minute Adam!"

"Thank you so much!" Belle spoke into her phone before she hung up. She walked towards Adam with his bag in her hand. She kissed him on the head and gave him his bag. "We are so lucky Emma is going to the same camp as you. The Nolan's are just as late as we are."

Mary Margaret pulled up and honked her car horn. Belle spoke hurriedly as she ignored the tears in her eyes,  "that is her  hurry up. Give me a hug."

Belle watched as her son got into Mary Margaret's car. They drove off and Belle felt alone. She sat down at their kitchen table and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

A bus, that resembled an old school bus, turned on a tree lined road. On the side of the bus in big letters spelt the words Enchanted Forest. Another bus ,matching in appearance, turned on the same tree line road. Both buses go straight until they come upon a freshly painted, wooden gate.

The gate opened allowing the buses to pass through. The passengers  look  out the windows to get their first view of the camp.

The camp is surrounded by beautiful tall trees and vast woods. The children scream in delight when they see the lake.

The lake goes on as far as the eye can see. It's beautiful blue water sparkles in the sun light. There is a long row of blue canoes lined out near a big harbor. Besides the blissful screaming of children it seems like a quiet serenity.

More buses join the other two as they honk there horns signalling to the children and the staff members that they have arrived.

The doors to the buses open spontaneously and children from all shape and sizes run out. The bus drivers and the staff members throw  bags out into a pile. Children of both sexes, male and female, walk and run around fetching their bags and meeting up with old friends.

A young boy of 12 , Baelfire Gold, with brown, tidy hair gets out of the last bus to arrive. The boy has traveled a long way. He walks with another young boy with reddish brown hair, August Booth.

Once Bae had got off his plane he had boarded the camp bus. That's where he met and befriended August Booth. They   had both been at the airport, together, except for August had flew from Europe to America.

Everything looked different in America to Baelfire . Everyone looked busy. He felt homesick. He had thought of his mother during the bus ride. She could be anywhere in America. He held onto the hope that he would find her or she would find him during his summer stay.

Bae found his bag and helped August find his bag. A staff member pointed at a woman with a book and told them they needed to line up in front of her so she could give them a cabin. Bae and August looked at their surroundings on the way too her.

"Names please." The woman spoke.

"August Booth."

"Booth, August. Here you are. You will be in the Bard's cabin." August waited for Bae.

"Baelfire Gold." The woman looked at him for a second before continuing.

"Gold, Baelfire. The only one here with that name kid. You are in the Knight's cabin."

August groaned as they walked away, "I was hoping we would be room mates."

"We will still see each other."

"Maybe. It's just hard for me too make friends." August spoke disheartening.

The two separated to go into their cabins and unpacked.

####

Adam and Emma sat in the back of Emma's parent's car  talking in whispered voices. Everynow and then Mary Margaret would hear a laugh coming from the back seats and it made her smile.

"Here we are!" Mary Margaret spoke as she passed through the camp's gate. She parked the car. David open his door and fetched Adam's and Emma's bags out of the trunk. Emma and Adam took their bags excitedly.

"Now you two watch out for each other." David spoke.

"We will dad." Emma promised.

"We are going to miss you so much." Mary Margaret hugged her daughter. Adam wished he would have hugged his own mother tighter he was going to be away from her longer then he had ever been his whole life."You too Adam come here." Mary Margaret pulled Adam into a hug.

"Now you two better write everyday. Or email. Whatever the kids do these days." David hugged Emma tightly. Adam had to look away from David he could tell Emma's father was getting choked up. It made Adam wonder about his own father.

"Now you two will be in separate cabins. They keeps boys and girls apart so you might not see much of each other. So make sure you try to make other friends." Mary Margaret fussed. Adam smiled at the woman she could be a worry wart sometimes like his own mother.

"We promise mom. Adam and I will talk to other people." Emma rolled her eyes, "we got to go mom!"

"Alright. Alright. One more hug from the both of you." Mary Margaret wiped a tear from her eye as she said one final goodbye. David Nolan just stared at the sky as he said goodbye for a final time. Adam thought he saw David's eyes watered up as Emma's parent's both got into their car. One last wave and they were driving away. Adam wondered if he and Emma was still in the Nolan's rear view mirrors.

"Come on Adam! Look how cool this place is." Emma pulled Adam towards a line of other children. The place was indeed cool, Adam thought. They were surrounded by woods. Adam could see a huge lake as far as the eye could look. Adam's heart beat faster with the excitement of what was to come.

"Why is everyone in this line?" Emma asked another girl.

"An adult told us too." The girl pointed at a woman wearing a name tag. She stood at the front of the line and held a book. "That woman is telling us where to go. What is your name?"

"I am Emma and this is Adam. What about you?"

"My name is Lily." The girl smiled at Adam.

It didn't take long for the three to make it to the front of the line. The woman with the name tag spoke in a hurry, "alright give me your names please."

Lily spoke her name and the woman told her she would be in the Queen's Cabin.

Lily had a big smile on her face as she walked off towards the cabins.

"Adam French." Adam spoke when the woman looked at him.

"French, Adam. French, Adam. Alright, here you are. You will be in the Knight's cabin."

Adam smiled and waited for Emma to be placed.

"Emma Nolan."

"Nolan, Emma. You will be in the Queen's cabin."

"Yes!" Emma sounded excited as her and Adam walked together towards the cabins. They were both excited for this new adventure in their life.

####

Bae unpacked his bag, he had the cabin to himself for now, and placed all his clothes into a chest. He briefly wondered what his dad was doing about right now. He rolled his eyes when he thought of the most accurate answer. He knew his father was probably enjoying a private dinner with Cora Mills.

Bae could just hear the conversation that the two would be sharing. He spoke to himself with a really high voice, " it's so quiet without Baelfire here Lyle. I miss the boy." Yeah right, he thought as he made a throw up sound.

Someone had open the door to the cabin. Bae hurriedly put his stuff up in a quicker speed. His stomach growled and he wondered when super would be served. He turn to politely greet the newcomer. When he turn the other boy stood right next to him and for a moment they stared into the same exact blue eyes.

#####

Blue eyes. Carlyle Gold took a swig of  scotch and sat back in his ,home office, chair. Ever since his son brought up his mother, Carlyle had been haunted with her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes, he thought.

He took another swig. His hands tapped on his desk impatiently. He was waiting on an important business call. After he had dropped his son off at the airport he had been terribly busy.

His phone rang. Carlyle immediately answered, "Cogsworth?"

"Mr Gold. I just got off the phone with IT."

"Go on." Gold tapped his desk in frustration.

"It appears that several of our software has spyware attached to it, sir."

Gold whistled, someone was going to pay for this. "I want a list of every person who has been hired within the last two years and a list of names of people we have fired." Some heads were going to roll. No one crossed Carlyle Gold and lived to tell about it.

"Would you like to hear the damage?"

"Go on." Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Two of our biggest investors have backed out. "

"Oh really? Big, important, names don't just disappear dearie. I want to know where they went to."

"I have that list. One left to join some new business in london. It's ran by the daughter of entrepreneur Henry Queen. I believe his daughter's name is Regina."

"..and the other one?'

" Now works for your father."

Gold chuckled darkly, "it seems we have a leak and my father put em there. Say nothing of these findings to my father and Cogsworth? Find my leak."

Gold slamed his phone down and began dialing another number, "Dove. I want my father followed. At all times. I want a full report by the end of this week."

Carlyle took another swig and stood. He walked over to his office  window and looked out at the view. He closed his eyes and saw hers again. Big blue eyes. He whispered her name , "Belle." 

He closed his eyes just too see her blue dazzling eyes again but this time the blue eyes were filled with tears. His hand shook and he dropped his glass. It felled to the floor and shattered. "No, " He had called out frighten.

A knock at his door brought his attention back and he stared at the door as he waited for the intruder to announce themselves . Miss Potts stood outside the door, her face was red, "Miss. Mills said that I should retrieve her to be husband for she has a great need of you in the family room. Mr Gold is this my job now? Am I too fetch people?"

Carlyle rolled his eyes, "clean this up." He gestured to the broken glass. "I will handle Cora." He fixed his tie and left a angry Miss.Potts alone in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gals\guys I rewrote and deleted this chapter so many times. I have wrote at least 3 different versions of this one chapter. Nothing I wrote satisfied me. So I just picked one to go with it was either that or never update. So I hope you enjoy and leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Belle, quietly, walked into the dark library. She fumbled around for the lights. When the lights turned on Belle smiled. No matter her problems the library always made her feel happy. She had been working in the library for years now.

She set her purse behind the librarian desk and put down a couple of books she had been holding. She looked around while thinking of all the work that needed to be done today.

A slight ding sound coming from her purse had her digging through it for her cell phone. An email. Her eyebrows raised with curiosity. Her eyes watered as she read the email. She had been granted financial aid for college. Belle decided she would sign up for a couple of college classes and, hopefully, finally earn her degree. This would help her and Adam so much. Belle worked while she thought about her future.

"Belle?" Belle tensed when she heard her name being called. She vaguely recognized the voice.

Belle quickly turned around. She had been so amused with her own thoughts she hadn't noticed the tall, brawly man towering over her. She recognized him immediately now.

"Gaston?" Belle asked surprised.

"Belle, you recognize me?" His dark hair was slick back. He worn beautiful clothing that Belle assumed was the height of men fashion. He almost looked like he walked right off a men's maginazine .

"Your back? The last I heard you were in Paris. " Belle smiled politey at Gaston.

"Indeed. I finished up some business in Paris and I guess I am unemployed now. I sold my shares. At the diner they said you were here. I didn't believe it." Gaston looked down at her. Did he come to laugh at her? The girl who had turned him down. 

Belle blushed, "yes. Well it's harder to leave for some I suppose."

"You had so much talent. I guess after highschool I had thought you would be something big." Gaston's smiled, his full smile, dimples and all.

Yeah you and everyone else, Belle thought bitterly.

"Your children are they doing well?" Belle winced and turned from him. She picked up a couple of books and started walking toward the shelves.

"My child. Adam he is at summer camp." Belle bit her tongue as she tried to remain polite.

"Oh? So your free from them this whole summer? Look, I know this is soon but would you like to go on a date this weekend?" Gaston looked hopeful. Why shouldn't he? Belle thought. Look at him and look at you.

Belle sighed annoyed, "...I don't think so."

"Just like in highschool except the boy you were obssess with left this hell hole and from what I hear left you behind and crying." Belle looked at him angry. Gaston quickly looked down, wincing, he looked back up, "I apologize. That was unbecoming. I shouldn't have said that."

Belle looked at Gaston angry and began to walk away. He called after her, regret clear in his voice, "You never gave me a chance in highschool Belle. I could have been good to you. I can be good to you now you just have to take a chance. One chance."

Belle sighed and turned to face him, "what you said was incredibly cruel." Gaston looked disappointed as guit filled his fine features. " your right I never gave you a chance. I will go with you this weekend if you will still have me." He looked up at her with his familiar boyhood smile.

"Excellent, Belle. I promise not to disappoint." Gaston smiled, dimples showing, before he left the library. He seemed, clearly, pleased with himself.

Belle collapsed at her desk. She never thought in a million years she would have agreed to go on a date with Gaston.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Geez! Adam, what is taking so long!" The door to the cabin swung open and the impatient blond waltzed in.

"Emma!" Adam's ears turned red as he faced her, "get out of here! Girls are not allowed in the boy cabins."

"So... Wow." Emma stopped and glanced between the two boys, "you two look awfully alike." Adam stared clearly annoyed by Emma, "I am Emma." She spoke as she raised a hand for the other boy to shake.

"I am Baelfire." The boy shook her hand his own ears turned red as he smiled shly at the blonde.

"Sorry. I can't get enough. I mean you two look alike. I mean if you..." Emma reached over and pulled Adams hair back. His forhead was red too as he hummed with anger. "Oh..." She let his hair fall back in place.

"You could be twins!"

"That is impossible..." Adam was clearly annoyed

"Is it?" Baelfire asked curiously.

"YES!" Adam yelled as a loud bell ringed accross the camp. Adam grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her out of the cabin, "that will be the dinner bell. Come on."

Emma waved shyly behind her, "It was nice meeting you Balefire."

A loud bell rang across the camp grounds.

Adam glared at Balefire one more time before slaming the door to the cabin.

####

Everyone is lined up at the dinning cabin. A, beautiful, blonde lady stands on the porch of a wooden cabin.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the camp director. You can call me Sarah, or Miss. Fisher. Or camp directer." She smiled kindly to the children. "In the morning I will say more but for tonight let's enjoy our supper!" She moved out of the way of the doors letting the children storm through first.

"Tomorrow camp officially begins!"  
The children clapped and cheered with excitement.

####

"Did you make a friend?" Baelfire asked August as he recieved a tray of food.

August spoke getting a tray for himself, "Yeah, his name is Isaac. I don't know who the other 4 roommates are."

Bae admits to only meeting one of his. His eyes roamed around until he found Adam and Emma in the lunch room. He took a seat next to August as he studied the pair from a distance.

Adam looked like a younger picture of his father. Especially with that long hair, Bae thought.

####

"You know it's not that bad. My father has a twin." Emma said as she looked over her food tray.

"No he doesn't." Adam quickly discarded his apple. Emma immediately picked it up.

"Yes he does. You've never met him cause he doesn't live in Storybrooke." Emma spoke as if it was obvious. She took a bit of Adam's discarded apple.

"Emma..." Adam rolled his eyes as he lifted his peanut butter and jelly sandwich to his mouth. He was rather use to her antics by now.

"It's true! Something about pretending to be my dad and kissing my mom. It ruin their whole relationship. So he isn't talked about." Emma took another bite of Adam's apple.

"He isn't my twin Emma." Adam tried to ignore the blonde and finish his meal in peace.

"I'm just humoring the situation Adam." Emma finished off the apple before picking up her own pb and j sandwich, "But you have to admit he does look quite a lot like you."

"Shut up!" Adam was getting annoyed. His forehead was heating up.

Emma laughed at him.

"My mom would have told me." Adam opened a bag of chips.

"I don't understand why you are so upset . I am only joking." Emma finished her sandwich.

" I just don't see why you keep bringing up the fact that he looks like me. Who cares?" Adam ate his chips slowly so he could speak, " Their is someone out there that looks like you too."

"Not that much." Emma rolled her eyes, "hey what if your mom..."

"No! Emma...my mom wouldn't lie to me!" Adam stared at the blonde.

"Sometimes people lie though." Emma shook her head at Adam, " For example." The blonde explained, "if someone was to ask me if I thought you were cute. I would say no, but really I do. Even, though your head is so big cause your so stupid!" Emma stormed away with her food tray in tow.

He watched her, his face red, as she sat next to the girl from earlier. He thought her name was Lily. The girl smiled at him before turning to Emma. The two talked to each other while Adam stared mouth agaped. This was going to be a long summer, Adam thought. He stood. His face blushed as he sneaked out of the cafeteria.

####

" Isaac!" August pointed excitedly. Baelfire watched in dismay as his friend, hastily, left his side.

Baelfire was feeling lonely as he walked back toward his cabin. Once in the warm cabin he sat down on his bed. His other room mates where just making their way in. Baelfire only recognized one. The boy from before. The one who reminded him of his own reflection.

"Hi." Adam spoke politely, "We didn't get a good chance to speak before. Your name is Baelfire right?"


End file.
